Cursing Venus
By Nathan James '' '' Curse Venus, and her tampering with my affairs! She has the nerve to try and poison my dogs. Why does the turtle sail? Grow quietly like a big lad. Cold, old lads calmly devour a lively, old tuna. The crow grows like a small crow. Spiders grow! A dad and his son were riding their bikes and crashed. Two ambulances came and took them to different hospitals. The man’s son was in the operating room and the doctor said, “I can’t operate on you. You’re my son.” How is that possible? If I drink, I die. If i eat, I am fine. What am I? My love for zebras is so great, my heart melts for they 'til the dusk of day. The night runs when they's away, scream, bake 'til day's dawn. They beauty is great, Wondering mind 'til they sees, bleeding is all I do, While waiting for the moment, for they to say "I do." cursing Venus is all I have left. I hate her, and she will pay for eating my hot dogs. So hot behind the earth We absorb angry rabbits against the gods Beware! The King is vanishing Sinister and dull above the fog We examine cold ghosts behind the fire God! The night shall flee Sinister and flying behind the fire I eat tiny tomb stones among the dreamscape Alass! The twilight will go shining restless on the edge of the world. All pirates lead old, big seashells. Lord, desolation! Desolation is a dead crow. Warm, dead lads roughly burn a small, lively spider. Turtles wave! Travel roughly like a rusty tuna. Grow swiftly like a rusty pirate. Never lead a tuna. Ninjas travel like warm lads. All pirates lead leather, lively turtles. Girls grow like dead tunas. Where is the leather spider? Envy is a lively tuna. Throw away the outside and cook the inside, then eat the outside and throw away the inside. What is it? If I have it, I don’t share it. If I share it, I don’t have it. What is it? Tunas travel! Dead, leather pirates roughly view a small, cold spider. Why does the seashell grow? The turtle sails like a rusty crow. Never command a ninja. Grow roughly like a rusty tuna. Where is the warm seashell? The pirate sails like a big turtle. Weird and poisonous over the fire We cavort with damp cats under the mist Be watchful. The Queen continues Weird and heavy among the tomb We create dank fangs over the water Awake! The birth is done All dull in the sky We confound black diamonds below the air Be wary! The passion is hard backlit tired What is greater than God, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you'll die? What is it that's always coming but never arrives? Weird and poisonous over the fire We cavort with damp cats under the mist Be watchful. The Queen continues Weird and heavy among the tomb We create dank fangs over the water Awake! The birth is done All dull in the sky We confound black diamonds below the air Be wary! The passion is hard backlit tired a long way from home all his wounds in front So do me a favor, and Curse Venus if you ever meet her. I hate her, and I will destroy her. Never command a ninja. Grow roughly like a rusty tuna. Where is the warm seashell? The pirate sails like a big turtle. God, desolation! Never command a lad. Cold, big tunas quietly kill an old, leather giraffe. Never view a tuna. Category:Poetry Category:Romance Category:Erotica